godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 6 - Who...?
side:HERO -- It’s been four days since Ryuuka-san left for Glasgow, and Blood… Blood is back to being its noisy private self. I sighed as I fed the vending machine the appropriate amount of coins, before pressing the button ‘First Love Juice’, trying hard to tune out the two arguing in our private lounge. I think Gil-san (he refuses to be called ‘Gilbert-senpai’, for some reason) did more than stand in for Ryuuka-san; taking over his position as Charge Spear user (oho, would you look at that? Childhood friends indeed!)and Romeo-san’s partner in a screaming match. I really shouldn’t have questioned if Gil-san and Ryuuka-san are childhood friends. “-I’m telling you; Buster Blades work the best against Vajras!” And that was Romeo-san. I think their argument for this day is about a weapon’s effectiveness against certain Aragami, but I wasn’t paying too much attention. “Sure, sure, but those damn cats are quick, something your Buster Blade clearly lacks.” Gil-san rebutted in a way that reminded me of Ryuuka-san, with their expert usage of mockery. I mean, really, it freaked me out the first time. “But with a Charge Spear…” “Charge Spears don’t do much damage though! It bounces right off the forelegs and the face!” “Why hit those weak spots when we can easily get behind and attack the hind legs and the tail?” “Those are hard spots to hit!” “Only for you; our reach, speed and ability to hit those are just fine.” I sighed again, carefully popping the lid of my drink and taking a small sip. I was joined by Nana a few moments later on the couch adjacent to where Romeo-san and Gil-san were arguing, the girl getting a chocolate drink for herself. I had to smile at that. Nana’s childishness was cute, to be honest. “Romeo-senpai and Gil-san at it again, huh…” She muttered, bringing her feet up the couch and wrapping an arm around her legs. “Yeah… I’ll ask them to go with a mission with me as soon as they’re done.” I replied back quietly, resting my head against the back rest of the couch and closing my eyes. I’m still tired and sore from the back to back missions yesterday. Not that’s an uncommon happening in Blood, but they’re mass extermination missions. And I was dragged into both, along with Captain. The man was probably resting in his room, since I hadn’t seen him go out. Well, either that or he got up way too early. Again. If Romeo-san and Nana get up very late, Captain Julius and Ryuuka-san get way too early. Wait, do they even sleep to begin with? “Ugh, where’s Captain when you need him…?” I whined, standing up and downing my juice in just a few gulps, throwing the can into the waste bin and making sure it clattered loudly, drawing Gil-san and Romeo-san’s attention to me. “Romeo-san, Gil-san, wanna go on a mission with me?” I asked, when both of them gave me questioning looks. “What kind?” “Yaksha in the Sunken Grid,” I replied. “Was showing signs of aggression, so it’s a search and destroy mission, I think.” Romeo-san wasted no time in jumping up and running into his room to prepare, while Gil-san looked at the clock before nodding. “Not that I have anything better to do anyway…” He muttered as he got up. He patted me on the shoulder as he passed by, saying; “See ya at the Deployment Docks.” I turned to Nana, “Wanna go with us?” To my surprise, she shook her head. “I asked some of the Onee-chan from the other Squads to teach me how to use Boost Hammer better, so I’ll be hanging out with them till tomorrow.” She gave me an apologetic grin, “I already told Captain…” “Ah, I see, no problem then!” I gave a double thumbs up as I began to walk to my room as well, giving her a double thumbs up and a supportive grin. “Have fun then!” She gave a perky salute, flashing me a 1000-megawatt smile that would’ve rotted my teeth with the sweetness of it. “Hai hai~!” I requested for a restock of my items – which would be taken from my private storage, then packed into briefcases which would be attached to my God Arc’s protective case as it is moved from the Hangar to the Deployment Docks. It was a surefire way to keep sure we have recovery items on hand at all time during missions. How awkward would it be if you’re on your last legs on a mission, and then you found out you have no Recovery Shots? Damn awkward. Not to mention it’ll seal your fate as Aragami chow. With everything ready – items fully restocked and ready to be sent out, my God Arc done with its re-tuning into Rank 2 (yay!) and bullets prepared – I left my room, waving goodbye to Nana as I passed by. I don’t know if Romeo-san was already done or not, but I’ll be heading to the Lobby first to reconfirm with Miss Fran about the mission I had reserved yesterday. Only to find Miss Fran not there. But Captain, instead. The woman he was talking to politely left with a last smile sent his direction, before giggling as she sashayed down the stairs. I shuddered when my ‘fangirl’ senses tingled. Oh god, today was supposed to be a slow day. Female God Eaters would pop out of the wood work, just to hear Captain be their Operator at this rate. Why, oh, why? “Captain… why are you…?” I asked as I approached, leaning against the counter so I could speak without raising my voice. The man gave me a small smile even as he kept typing – wow, I could never manage that – away on the keyboard, seemingly amused. “Fran took a day off. I volunteered, seeing as Dr. Rachel ordered me to take it easy today.” He explained. His hands stopped, and he fully turned to me. “Now, what can I do for you?” “Uhh…” I floundered for a bit, trying to remember what I was here for. What was- ah, I remember. “I-I reserved a mission yesterday, Cap.” “Area; Sunken Grind, target; Yaksha.Mission name ‘Lone Ranger’. Is this the one?” He asked for confirmation, nodding to himself when I replied in affirmative. “A handful of Cocoon Maidens and Ogretails have been spotted in the area today, so be on your guard. Use all kinds of element save Divine on the Yaksha. Good luck, Hiro.” I gave him a grin and a salute, moving away. “Aye, aye, captain!” With my farewell done, I rode the elevator down to the Deployment Docks, where I was greeted by Romeo-san, pulling the case of his God Arc behind him. “Ahh, I bored… Ah, thanks for letting me come!” he said with a grin. I shook my head, unable to help myself as I smiled back at our cheerful senpai. “Nah, pleasure’s mine. I’m actually doing an experiment,” I admitted, drawing an interested look from the blonde beside me. “I’ve only been on two or three missions with Ryuuka-san, but Romeo-san has been with him a whole lot more, right?” “Mhm, crazy guy.” I had to grin at that, though I carried on talking. “So since Gil-san’s a lot easier to ask to a mission– Romeo-san please, please don’t tell Ryuuka-san that – I want to ask your opinion on how they work. I’m pretty sure they don’t fight the same; Gil-san said they haven’t met for a decade or something, right?” “Yeah… Though, I’m wondering; why haven’t they met for a decade?” Romeo-san wondered. “I’m pretty sure they could’ve sent each other letters or email, right? Unless…” “Something happened…” I immediately caught on Romeo-san’s train of thought, chewing on my bottom lip. “Wait, you mentioned before that Captain found Ryuuka-san at the Dead City, right? Could it be that Ryuuka-san ran away? Fled here to the Far East for some reason?” Romeo-san shook his head, a disturbed look on his face. “I don’t know Hiro…” We turned a corner and saw Gil-san loading his own God Arc case into the Chopper. “I don’t know.” - “Beginning mission!” I announced as I leapt off the ‘starting point’, letting Captain know we’ve begun the operation. I crouched low as I landed, using the sparse shrubbery to conceal me as Romeo-san and Gil-san landed on either side, copying me. “//''Exercise caution, Hiro.3 Cocoon Maidens detected at positions 9, 11 and 1 o’clock, and the Ogretails have banded directly at 12 o’clock. The Yaksha have yet to make an appearance.//” “Copy that…” I whispered as I moved to Gun form, moving fast as low to avoid detection from Cocoon Maidens. Their range of attack and accuracy are deadly, though thankfully they are stationary and have better eyesight than sense of smell/hearing. We might be able to pick them off if we hit them fast and hard from their blind spots. We momentarily hid in the ‘jungle’ area of the dome, using the insanely tall and thick grass to our advantage. My turn to lead today, since yesterday was Nana and the day before that Romeo-san. Gil-san had yet to take part, but Captain hadn’t said anything. “According to the radar, the middle CM (Cocoon Maiden) would be able to attack us if we go for the ones at the side first, since the other two is in the first’s field of vision.” I began, when I was sure their attention was on me. “We take it out at a distance, back up and pick off the other two one at a time. Regroup, then when attack the Ogretails. There’s five, so we’ll have to rely on Romeo-san’s Blaster gun for AoE shots to deal group damage. Gil-san and I would provide support fire or move in close for up-close combat.” To my confusion, Gil-san and Romeo-san shared a look before grinning at me. Romeo-san pressed the comm. device in his ear, snickering. “Hey, hey, Julius. Did ya hear that? Better defend your Captaincy from now on!” I spluttered in surprise. “Wh-wh-wha-!Romeo-san!” Gil-san reached over and patted me on the shoulder, lips stretched in a mischievous grin. “Well done, Baby Captain! Now, let’s go as the guy says.” “Yes sir! Captain Hiro, sir!” Romeo-san mocked with a quiet laugh, readying his Oracle Reserve and refilling his main gauge as he followed Gil-san through the foliage. I stumbled after them like a drunken monkey, face burning and mouth closing and open like a fish gasping for breath. ''Wh-why would they think that?! Even Captain was chuckling in my earpiece! He was''amused''! Why?!? “//''Don’t worry, Hiro. I don’t think the upper brass shall be thinking of promotion for any Blood members soon. We aren’t complete yet, after all.//” Oh, thank the beautiful twinkling stars littering the deep azure sky at dawn’s kiss! I’m not ready for Captaincy, heck; I’m ''notready for promotion, either! If anything, Romeo-san, Ryuuka-san or Gil-san should be Vice-Captains! They’re far more skilled, far more experienced and most likely could handle squads on their own! While me? Pfft, hah! No thanks. “Oi, Baby Captain!” I snapped out of my whirling thoughts with the help of Gil-san’s voice, and I growled as the name registered in my head, making him grin. “Stop spacing out and let’s get on the mission, yeah?” “''Stop.Calling me. THAT.” I hissed, irrationally irritated at the ‘nickname’. I’m ''no Captain material, at all. '' I aimed carefully at the Cocoon Maiden, and fired off Oracle Bullets one after the other, switching between Spark, Blaze and Freeze in the shortest time I could muster. I’ve seen Captain do this, and I think Romeo-san too? They’re more of close-quarter combatants than gunners, so I really couldn’t say. Backed up Gil-san, the Cocoon Maiden died in no time, its own ‘bullets’ blocked by Romeo-san who stood before us with his Tower Shield raised, covering us. When Captain announced in the intercom that the CM had died – as evidence by its corpse dissolving into black particles after Romeo-san Devour the core – we went and picked off the CM at the left, since the Ogretail group moved from their position to somewhere close to the other Cocoon Maiden, where surprisingly begun attacking each other. Usually, Aragami sharing the immediate area tend to ignore each other rather go and Devour each other, but this occurrence was by no means uncommon, truthfully. It just so happens that a particular Aragami (or Aragamis) had Bias that allows them to Devour the other Aragami, resulting in a fight amongst each other. A fact that we took full advantage of; letting them tire each other out as we went and took down the lone Cocoon Maiden on the other side of the area before flanking the fighting Aragami and finishing them off with our Guns. AT was also the same time that the Yaksha finally showed up, roaring a challenge at us as soon as it set its sights on us. Brilliant, pinkish light glowed from its ‘gun’ hand, signaling a Divine blast. “//''Radar detected the enemy is quite weak; this must be the Yaksha that encountered the Squad Nine yesterday.//” Captain commented, calm and composed as ever, though there was a note of wariness in his voice. He, after all, was always wary. His guard is only down when we’re in the safety of Dr. Rachel’s office, or the Blood floor. “//''Fighting it now would be easy, but I stress exercising caution.//” “Copy that, Captain.” I replied, switching to Sword Form and throwing up my shield just in time to block the bullet the Aragami shot my way, making me grit my teeth in pain as a skidded across the ground, feet dragging deep gouges on the ground. I dodged to the side to avoid the second bullet from the Yaksha, dashing in and delivering a few good slices at its feet to force it to the ground. It was easier – since it was already weak – and as Ryuuka-san drilled into my head, I attacked mercilessly; slicing and slashing up the Yaksha’s shoulder armor to bring my OP gauge back to full before emptying it and my stamina with Impulse Edge, the blast destroying the armor. I quickly downed a ration, delivering a few more attacks before having to jump away with the AoE attack the enrage Yaksha used, a deep, echoing bellow rattling my ears from its sheer volume. Captain would keep track of the others for us, calling out statuses and warning, while at the same time carefully watching the Yaksha’s movements. If the Yaksha was up and about, I only used hit-and-run tactics, taking Devouring bites here and there if possible, and passing Aragami Bullets around to put us all in Burst, improving our overall capabilities and our advantage over the weakened Aragami greater. Observing Gil-san, I noticed that he’s sort of the opposite for Ryuuka-san; Gill-san uses his Gun more that his Spear, he’s careful and plans out his moves, and most of all, acts as a vanguard fighter and not supplementary, the latter being Ryuuka-san’s style of fighting despite his relentless attacks. The look on Romeo-san’s face confirmed my thoughts, as well. Romeo-san suddenly called out to me. “Oi, Hiro!” I yelled a ‘yes?!’ back at Romeo-san, not taking our eyes away from the Aragami even for a moment. “Ryuuka taught you that ‘no mercy’ attack pattern, I take it?” “Yeah!” I replied. Well, it was easy to guess; despite Ryuuka-san’s level-headedness in missions, he’s still a hot-head. Gil-san laughed from beside me, barely audible from his gunfire. “That’s Ryuu, alright!” He laughed, before switching to his Spear mode and charging of for a Glide. “Crazy bastard!” And he released, letting the Spear’s thrusters take him across the ground and pierce through one of the Yaksha’s legs, actually cutting it off. The Aragami roared in pained, and tried to regenerate its lost limb. But instead, it staggered, dead Oracle Cells (colored deep red and intermixed with black) leaked from the stump in a thick smoke. “//''Finish it off, now!//” Captain urged in our earpieces, as sure sign that the beast was on the verge of dying. “Stun Grenade!” I immediately called out, procuring said item from my pocket and throwing it high up in the air. The Yaksha, blinded, was helpless as we all called forth our Predators and took a bite at it at the same time. It’s over. The Yaksha let out a pitiful wail as it died, the light in its eyes disappearing as it slumped on the ground. I averted my eyes from that, not liking the way it moved so human-like. Thank God they were only a group of gluttonous cells, and not real beings. I was the first to take a bite of the core, grinning happily when I got lucky, getting a rather rare part. I never understood how we could get materials from the core, maybe they’re parts waiting to be replaced? Who knows? Captain congratulated us for a mission well done, telling us the Harvest corps and Extraction team are on their way. Harvest corps are the guys that knows how to strip Aragami for more materials (which will be distributed between the mission partakers), aside from taking their core. It was fascinating to watch them work; it was like watching a doctor perform delicate surgery. Though without blood. Yuck. I felt a firm pat on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see Gil-san offering me a small smile. “Good work today.” I returned his nod, smiling. “Good work today.” I replied, stretching my arms over my head, making my back crack several times, to my surprise. “Ah, that felt good.” Comfortable silence fell over us, as we waited for the guys to work their magic on the Aragami and the Extraction team load up our God Arcs. Well, until Romeo-san joined us. “Hiro~” He sang as he skipped over to us, three cans of ‘First Love’– yes! My favorite! –in his arms. He gave me one, and handed over the last one to Gil-san (if a bit grudgingly). We toasted, taking a drink. “Ah, Squad Nine better thank us; cleanup jobs aren’t Blood’s specialty, ya know.” I smiled dryly at that. “Well… they’re no different from normal jobs…” Romeo-san made a face. “Yeah, I know, I know. But what if the other Squads abandoned a mission because of an unforeseen Aragami? Blood works better when we got all our info, you know.” Romeo-san explained, shuddering for emphasis. Gil-san looked dubious. “I don’t-think…” “//''Romeo, actually, we can do it''.//” Captain suddenly interjected, making Romeo-san make a surprised face. “//''Which reminds me; you, Nana and Hiro never had missions that went wrong, now that I think about it. I don’t about you, though, Gil''.//” Gil-san shrugged. “That’s my squad specialty back in Glasgow. No need to worry Mr. Captain.” I caught Romeo-san giving Gil-san a strange look as the man turned to talk to an engineer that was talking to him, and I blinked in surprise. Romeo-san’s face returned to its normal state (meaning all smiles) when Gil-san turned back to us, acting like everything is normal. I wonder what that look meant. But I didn’t have time to ponder on it much, since the head of the Extraction called for us that they’re ready to go back to FRIAR. Gil-san and Romeo-san were arguing (again) at this point, even as we boarded the Chopper, and I let their voices wash over me, lulling me to a half asleep state. The flight was quick due to that, and Romeo-san split off from Gil-san and I, saying he had to go look at his God Arc since apparently it was ready for a core tune-up. We went up to the lobby to talk to Captain, just walking in comfortable silence. “Are you gentlemen members of the famed ‘Blood’?” As one, we turned to the source of the voice, seeing a man with…Flamboyant looks. Blonde hair with a thick curly lock hanging down the right side of his face, a bright violet silk vest over a puffy white blouse – I think that was what it was called, but I’m not sure – and a ruffled cravat (??? What are these clothes?!) pinned by an oval red gemstone at his throat. But what attracted my attention most are… Damn. Thick.'Eyebrows'''. “A wonderful ship you have here… The smell reminds me strongly of a yearned for home, the tender and loving feel accompanying such scent enveloping even me, a guest to your abode.”Um…“Yes! My thoughts are affirmed! There’s not a place that shall compare to one’s ‘home’!” I can help staring as the… perky guy throw his arms up, as if a reverent devotee to some sort of religion. And what was he saying? He noticed our stare – even Gil-san was staring, though I can’t say what’s going through the guy’s head – and he chuckled. “Ah, forgive me. It seems I have forgotten my manners; allow me to correct myself.” He cleared his throat. “Hailing from the glorious battlefront that is Fenrir Far East Branch, a member of the revered First Unit, I am Emil von Strasbourg!” And he took a pose. Is… this guy serious? “… I see. Nice to meet you.” Gil-san doesn’t sound too thrilled about it, though, despite his greeting. I hid a laugh with a cough. “And I to you, fellow God Eaters!” Was ‘Emil’s’ enthusiastic reply. He… doesn’t seem to pick up on Gil-san’s lack of enthusiasm, I noticed. Well, either he’s ignoring Gil-san, or he ''really doesn’t notice. “Now, I implore you my friends; let us fight together! For the sake of human-kind’s shining future! It shall be our victory…!” I was struck speechless as Emil walked away with his fist raised dramatically in the air. “…” “What a weirdo.” Well said, Gil-san. Well said. -- I don’t remember exactly what the hell Emil jabbered – tbh, I don’t exactly know''what'' he jabbered – so I wrote what I thought would fit the weirdo that is Emil. Not to mention what I think I understood of the convo >__>. But nonetheless, Emil is honestly one of my favorite characters. Why? Comedic relief.And Jun Fukuyama. That guy… pfft. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic